Ramirez
"The Steel Brave, Kyoryu Cyan!" Ramirez (ラミレス, Ramiresu), also known as Kyoryu Cyan (キョウリュウシアン, Kyōryū Shian), was chosen by the ZyuDenRyu Ankydon 500 years ago, to be the "Steel Hero" (鋼の勇者, Hagane no Yūsha). He appears in the present day in spirit form to grant the current-generation Kyoryugers the power of Ankydon. Character History First appearance In life, Ramirez partnered with Ankydon during the middle ages to face the Debo Monster Debo Viruson. Having died in battle, Ramirez lingered on as a spirit. In the present, Ramirez appeared before Torin to present the Kyoryugers with Ankydon as Debo Batissier attacked. He told them of how Ankydon was behaving strangely, and they promised to help after the Debo Monster was dealt with. However, after Debo Batissier was destroyed, it was revealed Debo Viruson was controlling the Zyudenryu while severing Ramirez's bonds to it. Despite knowing he would fade, Ramirez was still confident with Amy Yuuzuki removing Debo Viruson from Ankydon and restoring Ramirez. Entrusting Ankydon to the Kyoryugers, Ramirez leaves Japan to find the remaining Zyudenryu yet to be found. Acknowledgement Ramirez was included in Daigo's diagram of the Kyoryugers' mission, as Amy pointed out. Like the other Kyoryugers, Ramirez was depicted by a drawing of his helmet. Freeing Utsusemimaru .]] Ramirez is summoned by Ankydon to help free Utsusemimaru from Dogold's control by merging his and Torin's brave spirits with Pteragodon's damaged Beast Battery and Daigo fires it at Dogold, eventually freeing Utsusemimaru. After being freed, Utsusuemimaru initally distanced himself from the Kyoryugers, Looking at Utsusemimaru's act, Torin felt sad and wondered what happened to him, but Ramirez told him not to worry, assuring him that Utsusemimaru would finally join them eventually. Ramirez also told him that they must be alert for the eighth Zyudenryu, Bunpachy, which he was getting closer to finding in the coming days. Kyoryu Gray Kyoryu Cyan eventually found Bunpachy, and was present during the appearance of the Zyudenryu's partner, Tessai (Kyoryu Gray), and asked him about another way to make the Kyoryugers stronger, but Kyoryu Gray replied there was no other way. Transformation As Ramirez is a Spirit, he doesn't have a Gaburevolver to transform; instead, he directly uses the Brave in his Beast Battery to transform. After activating his Beast Battery, Ramirez raises the it above his head and announces “Spirit Ranger, Fire!” (スピリットレンジャー、ファイヤー!, Supiritto Renjā, Faiyā!). The Battery fires a Brave construct of Ankydon's head, flies around Ramirez and then goes behind him, “biting” down to create the suit and outer part of the helmet. The helmet then bites down to complete itself after the suit slims Ramirez down a bit. Kyoryu Cyan Arsenal *'Spirit Hammer' *'Mobuckle' *'Beast Battery #7 - Ankydon' Mecha ZyuDenRyu #7: Ankydon Behind the scenes Portrayal Ramirez is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Gordo in Chousei Kantai Sazer-X. As Kyoryu Cyan, his suit actor is , who is also the suit actor for Torin. Notes * He is the second male Sentai Ranger to have a light blue suit, after Saizou. ** He is the first light blue ranger that is actually referred to as "cyan" as he's not his team's main Blue Ranger. * He is the first official Ranger of Caucasian descent in Super Sentai history, as well as the first human Ranger with ancestry outside of Japan. * He is the first Ranger based on an Ankylosaurus. * Kyoryu Cyan is similar to DekaMaster and MagiMother in that while he is the sixth ranger to appear in his series, the actual ''6th'' Ranger would debut later on. Appearances *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' episode 5, Brave 5: Boom! The Cavities of Ankydon *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' episode 6, Brave 6: Stop! Sing, Candelilla *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' episode 10, Brave 10: Zander! Gold Revives (voice only as Kyoryu Cyan) *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' episode 11, Brave 11: Utchi! How Cool *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' episode 17, Brave 17: Clashing of Teeth! Kyoryu Gray (voice only as Kyoryu Cyan) *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' episode 18, Brave 18: Exhausted! Kung-Fu Strike (voice only as Kyoryu Cyan) References Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Warriors who died Category:Minor Sentai Rangers Category:Spirit Kyoryugers